SCP-682 (Vs Battles Wiki)
Summary SCP-682 is a large, vaguely reptile-like creature of unknown origin. It appears to be extremely intelligent and was observed to engage in complex communication with SCP-079 during their limited time of exposure. SCP-682 appears to have a hatred of all life, which has been expressed in several interviews during containment. SCP-682 has always been observed to have extremely high strength, speed, and reflexes, though exact levels vary with its form. SCP-682's physical body grows and changes very quickly, growing or decreasing in size as it consumes or sheds material. SCP-682 gains energy from anything it ingests, organic or inorganic. Digestion seems to be aided by a set of filtering gills inside of SCP-682's nostrils, which can remove the usable matter from any liquid solution, enabling it to constantly regenerate from the acid it is contained in. SCP-682's regenerative capabilities and resilience are staggering, and SCP-682 has been seen moving and speaking with its body 93% destroyed or rotted. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, potentially 5-A to 4-B, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation, Low 2-C via death | 1-B Name: SCP-682, "Hard-to-Destroy Reptile", Dragon, Summer's Exile, Gaoler's Hubris, The Last Dragon, Reptilia Supernus, Levon Tarasque, Exile of the Flesh, The Recalcitrant Prodigal Son, Death's Mother | Atanti-Ql-Paneu, Leviathan Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Hermaphrodite Age: Unknown (As old as the universe) | Almost as old as creation Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entity, Child of the Fourth Scarlet Bride | Leviathan, Child of A’zieb Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5 and 8 with the inability to die from SCP-343), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Cannot be effectively harmed the same way twice, Genius Intelligence, Immune to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul), Resistance to Crystallization, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Poison, Absorption, Incineration, Radiation, Fear, Possession, Matter Manipulation (On a quantic level), Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Of the physical body only), Magic, BFR, Gravity Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Up to severe changes in the fundamental forces), Biological Manipulation from anything besides itself, and having its consciousness destroyed or replaced, Resurrection (Can die and revive at will), Duplication (Can become two separate entities if split into equal pieces), Biological Manipulation (Can change its biological makeup from organic to inorganic at will), Reality Warping (Can create localized space-time anomalies as a defense mechanism. These anomalies are similar to both the sudden appearance and disappearance of a black hole or the theoretical event of a sudden hole forming between our dimension and another), Power Absorption (This is directly proportional to the type of and amount of power used on it), Berserk Mode (Can enter a "Rage State" where it blindly attacks the closest living target), Disease Manipulation (Can instantly inflict diseases such as bubonic plague, toxoplasmosis, and subacute regional lymphadenitis), Dimensional Travel, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Its physical form is in a constant state of change and can grow and change very quickly to adapt to various scenarios. Has grown wings, spikes, extra eyes with bulletproof eye caps, large claws, armored plating, and an anteater-like tongue), Non-Corporeal (Described as coming from somewhere where time, space and states of matter operate very differently than they do normally, and that 682 as we know it isn’t a corporeal being), Acausality, Mind Manipulation (Can release radio waves making people forget entire concepts, Was able to absorb and weaponize SCP-999's mind-altering effect which has the potential to affect the Scarlet King), Possible Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Escaped from the higher-dimensional Ravelwoods through its own power) | All previous powers to an immensely greater extent plus Flight and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level (Destroyed an entire highway bridge by accident. Demolished a small skyscraper on one of its rampages), potentially Large Planet level to Solar System level (Grew to the size of Saturn and destroyed and devoured the nearby planets throughout the solar system. Stated that 682 could absorb SCP-123's power, adapted to be able to defeat SCP-2722), potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation, Universe level+ via dying (Stated here that SCP 682 is a universal constant, and when it dies the universe it inhabits will cease to exist) | Hyperverse level (The offspring of A’zieb and the Scarlet King. The army of Leviathans is capable of causing severe damage to the roots of the Tree of Knowledge from which all of the creation stems) Speed: Superhuman (Can outrun Mobile Task Force units, who are all physically peaked soldiers) with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Kept up with SCP-076), potentially up to Massively FTL+ via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation (Was able to adapt to being thrown around at the speed of light. Adapted to become as large as Saturn and was able to easily traverse the solar system. Adapted to be able to blitz SCP-2722 at speeds it couldn't track with its radar and then threw it across the Andromeda Galaxy in seconds) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown, potentially Class Y to Stellar, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Building Class, potentially Large Planet Class to Solar System Class, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation | Hyperversal Durability: Large Building level, potentially Large Planet level to Solar System level, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation, Regeneration and Immortality make it extremely difficult to kill (Casually tanked SCP-2722's Grand Wave Motion Cannon which destroyed a star system, SCP-738 stated that it would be impossible to destroy 682 without causing serious damage to/destroying the universe, 682's body is an incorporeal Countless-Dimensional being trapped in a 3-Dimensional shell, Cannot be killed as SCP-343 will not allow it to die) | Hyperverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range, potentially Planetary to Galactic, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation, Cross-Dimensional, potentially Higher-Dimensional travel | Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely high (Was able to engage in complex communication with SCP-079, a sentient and constantly learning and evolving AI) Weaknesses: A few SCPs have been able to tame 682, including SCP-999, who literally tickled him into submission (Though this only worked for a very short time and was only due to 999's heritage as an offspring of the Scarlet King and the nature of its powers) and SCP-053, a little girl who temporarily rendered him docile (Though this is also due to 053's heritage as an offspring of the Scarlet King) Others Notable Victories: Godzilla (Composite) (Godzilla) Godzilla's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Goku Black (Dragon Ball) Goku Black's Profile Majin Buu (Dragon Ball) Majin Buu's Profile Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) Rick's Profile (SCP-682 starts at his weakest. Rick had 3 days of prep, and had access to everything he has ever had. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: The God Emperor of Mankind (Warhammer 40,000) The God Emperor's Profile Khârn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40,000) Khârn's Profile Link (Composite) (The Legend of Zelda) Link's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Amazo (DC Comics) Amazo's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Doomsday (DC Comics) Doomsday's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Kirby (Kirby) Kirby's Profile Post-Flashpoint Swamp Thing (DC Comics) Swamp Thing's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, Base Swamp Thing) Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile Snowman (Homestuck) Snowman's profile (Speed was equalized) Nicol Bolas (Magic: The Gathering) Nicol Bolas' profile (Neowalker Bolas, Speed Equalized) Ultron (Marvel Comics) Ultron's Profile (Speed was equalized and Ultron was in his Final Form) Gallery Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Regeneration Category:Immortals Category:BFR Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fear Manipulation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Manipulation Category:Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Plot Manipulation Category:Possession Users Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Category:SCP Category:Wanked Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Resistance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Plot Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Physics Users Category:Biological Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Berserkers Category:Disease Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Size Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Flight Users